


No Sad Goodbyes

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Zevwarden works [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Amelia and Zevran share a passion-filled night in an actual bed the night before she's to fight the archdemon.(Rated explicit because it's straight smut with like 0.73% fluff and some angsty feelings at the end)
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Zevwarden works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383202
Kudos: 16





	No Sad Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags or rating- Y'all, this is EXPLICIT SMUT.

This wasn't the first time Amelia had accepted one of those famed _Antivan massages_ , but it was the first time they were in an actual bed.

A calloused hand held her leg in place as Zevran's tongue traced patterns on her bare torso.

Her hand was twined in his hair and chills were trailing up her spine.

"Zevran, if you don't quit teasing me like this then I'm kicking you out of this room and finishing on my own."

He chuckled softly against her skin.

"Mi Amor, you don't truly mean that."

"Keep teasing me and find out."

He leaned up to meet her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

She moaned contently against his lips as their tongues explored each others mouths.

Feeling her wetness against his bare thigh, he decided to finally stop his teasing.

Without warning her, as he kept his mouth on hers, he slid a finger inside of her, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder.

His thumb found her pearl just as quickly as the finger thrusting inside of her was met by a second one.

Amelia's fingers twitched around his bicep, silently signaling that he had her right where he wanted her.

His mouth was muffling the moans and gasps of pleasure she had started to let out.

Starting to curl his fingers inside of her with each thrust, she pulled away from his lips and exclaimed his name.

Her walls had started to clench around his fingers mere moments later.

The noises she could make were music to his ears, much more so when he could make her produce those noises multiple times a night.

He was sure anyone in the halls outside of their shared room could likely hear her breathless moans of ecstasy.

She soon rid out her climax on his hand.

Without a second thought, he knelt his head down between her legs and started to lick the remaining juices from her still throbbing slit, prompting her to nearly scream out his name when his tongue ghosted over her still sensitive bud.

The noises that followed were completely unintelligible, but from the way the hand in his hair was pulling him closer, he could only imagine they were all good things.

His own desire was still very much present, but he knew that she would likely still want more afterwards if he were to join her so soon in shared ecstasy, and he wasn't one to leave his lover anything but completely satisfied.

Once her back arched off the bed yet again, he finally pulled away, glancing up to the woman he was so intent on fully pleasing.

"Zevran, have I ever told you that you are amazing at what you do?" She said once her breathing evened out a bit.

"Once or twice, would you like me to continue now, or would you like to keep complimenting my skills?" He asked before leaning up to gently kiss her.

He was answered by her hooking her legs around his waist.

"So impatient," He said before clicking his tongue at her.

A second later he captured her lips with his own once again, placing one hand on her hip and the second on his cock, aligning it with her entrance.

He sheathed himself inside of her with a breathy moan of his own.

Once inside of her, he brought his hand up to grasp one of her breasts.

He thrusted slowly at first, relishing in the noises he was causing her to make as one of his calloused hands roamed over the sensitive peaks of her breast and the other went from squeezing her ass, to rubbing the inside of her thigh as he shifted one of her legs to rest over his shoulder.

His lips trailed down her neck, to the breast he had be neglecting as he continued with his deliberately slow thrusts.

"Damn it Zevran, stop teasing me and- oh maker, right there!" She gasped as she grabbed ahold of his bicep, digging her nails in enough to leave a mark.

He nipped at the underside of her breast just as he felt her walls clench around him.

The hand not on his bicep was surely leaving red marks on his back with the way she was holding so tightly onto him.

Her moans coupled with the warm wetness between her legs seemingly pulling him in deeper was enough to make him reach his own climax, spilling his seed inside of her.

He rested one arm beside her head and the other on her hip as he glanced up to meet her eyes.

The smile on her face couldn't be described as anything other than blissful at this point.

As if she sensed him staring at her, she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"You know, you're pretty damn good at this," she told him.

He couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"I would certainly hope so, otherwise I would question why you keep inviting me back to your bed," he said before removing himself from her.

Without another word, he made his way to the small wash basin to the side of the room and retrieved a towel.

"You don't have to do this every time you know?" She asked as he returned and started to clean her up.

"Has it occurred to you at this point that maybe I want to?" He questioned.

She shrugged a silent reply, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe I think you deserve to be cared for like this," he told her once she was cleaned to his liking.

"Getting sentimental on me, Zevran?" She joked in an attempt to not let him see the nervousness in her eyes.

He laughed, "I suppose I am, but only a little."

"If I tried to tell anyone this they probably wouldn't even believe me at this point."

He silently nodded as he returned to the bed and pulled her close.

"Maybe not, but then again our friends seem to not be surprised by anything at this point."

She scoffed humorously with an eyeroll before bringing her hand up to her ear where a single golden jeweled hoop rested.

That earring was a small promise, a promise she no longer knew if she would be able to keep.

"Zevran, about tomorrow-" she started.

"No, whatever it is can wait until after you slay that blighted creature, no sad goodbyes because neither of us are going to die tomorrow."

She let out a soft yawn before burying her nose against his chest.

"I hope you're right," She whispered before promptly falling asleep in his arms.

A few moments passed before he whispered a few words to the empty night sky outside the window.

"I hope I'm right too."


End file.
